un groupe
by WaNt A sUgAr CuBe 3
Summary: Katniss arrive tout juste chez son amie et change de lycée. Qui ne lui plait pas vraiment. Mais une proposition va arrêter de lui faire regretter son déménagement. Nouveaux amis, nouveaux contacts et nouvelles liaisons


**Welcome dans ce joli prologue alors je vais pas m'attarder comme d'habitude à jouer à la Delly donc**

« Allez, je suis sûre que tu vas te plaire ici ! » me lance- t- elle.

« Je n'en suis pas convaincue, Madgie » fis-je en secouant la tête.

Elle soupire et se résigne à m'aider en la bouclant.

C'est Katniss. Après le départ de Prim avec maman, j'ai été hébergée chez ma meilleure amie Madge. Tu la connais. Tu sais, la belle blonde avec le regard profond et une voix douce et sage. Mais tu sais aussi que les apparences sont trompeuses ! Madgie est une supère amie mais elle en fait souvent qu'à sa tête. Je t'imagine déjà sourire en lisant ces lignes tout en murmurant : « ton portrait craché… »

Mais non ! Je ne lui ressemble PAS du TOUT ! Bon d'accord un tout petit peu mais voilà quoi ! Alors je reprends (mais ne t'inquiètes pas j'aurais de quoi m'indigner en cours de route)

Après avoir fini de ranger, nous avons dîné. Mais toutes seules. Dommage, mais vu que son père est haut placé (ce mot sent toujours mauvais) et que sa mère a des douleurs fulgurantes au niveau de sa tempe, ils ne pouvaient pas nous rejoindre, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Nous nous sommes vite endormies et réveillées avec une gueule de bois. Nous nous sommes préparée, puis j'ai appelé Prim histoire de voir si tout se passe bien pour elle. Je sais tout de suite ce que tu vas me dire. Que je m'occupe trop d'elle. Qu'elle a grandi… Mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Elle me répond avec entrain, contente que j'aie changé de lycée car « il ne te réussis pas du tout ! »

Nous fîmes nos sacs et nous sommes allées chez Gale (oui il habite juste à côté, si c'est pas la belle vie ?) histoire qu'on utilise son scooter…

Arrivées au lycée, Madgie devait me répéter plusieurs fois que tout ira bien pour que je passe le pas du lycée. Et dès que l'on rentre tous les trois, nous apercevons un groupe (sûrement le plus populaire) et nous nous arrêtons pour les voir mieux.

Une fille qui n'arrête pas de parler. Un garçon à l'air arrogant. Un autre avec le même air. Une fille aux airs de reine et un garçon avec un pied de bot. Deux filles viennent à côté de nous. Une fille petite aux longs cheveux noirs. L'autre est beaucoup plus grande, avec de courts cheveux noirs avec une frange teinte en rousse. La petite brune prend la parole.

« Je les déteste. Surtout la blonde. Glimmer. »

« Moi, fit l'autre, c'est la fille qui n'arrête pas de parler. »

« Ah, continue la brune. Moi je m'appelle Clove. »

« Et moi Johanna. Mais tu peux m'appeler Jo'. Et vous ? »

Je pris la parole.

« Moi c'est Katniss, Kat', ou Catnip. Elle c'est Madge, ou Madgie. Et lui, le grand, là, c'est Gale ou…. Bah Gale. » fis-je en haussant les épaules.

Mon regard repart vers le blond arrogant. Il rit gentiment pour ne pas offenser son amie qui parle trop.

« Peeta Mellark » fit une voix derrière moi.

Le regard du dit Peeta se pose sur moi. Oui, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié mon don ? Tu sais, voir le dedans des gens. Quand j'étais au collège, je m'amusais bien à voir qui étaient mes profs et cette année, on va s'amuser.

Malgré ce qu'il veut faire croire, je crois que c'est le garçon (peut-être) le plus sympa de tout le lycée.

Il me sourit, puis c'est la blonde excentrique qui me foudroie du regard. J'hausse les épaules et me rends en cours.

Wah ! Monsieur Albernathy ! Je crois que c'est le meilleur prof que j'ai eu. Il est trop sympa, il me ressemble trop. Bon c'est pas tout mais là, faut' que je reprenne ma mauvaise humeur. D'ailleurs elle arrive avec les autres professeurs. Horrible. Sauf Cinna. Très sympa.

L'heure du déjeuner arrive et au moment de rentrer dans la cafétéria je vois une affiche sur la porte.

Elle disait de se retrouver en salle B-60 pour créer un groupe de chant. On recherchait un/une chanteur/euse.

Avoue que tu aimerais être à ma place mais tu as déjà eu ton heure de gloire, à mon tour maintenant !

Je me rends là-bas laissant en plant Madgie Jo'et Clove avec Gale. En rentrant dans la salle sombre, j'entends déjà de la musique. Je trouve le grand arrogant, le garçon avec le pied bot et le petit blond. Je m'avance dans la salle entre les sièges et l'un des musiciens me remarque et s'arrête suivi des autres.

« Tu veux déjà chanter ? On vient à peine de placer les affiches, s'étonne-t-il. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Katniss. »

Le petit blond prend la parole :

« Moi, c'est Peeta. Lui, c'est Cato, et celui qui est à la batterie c'est Marvel. »

Le batteur, demande un peu sceptique.

« Tu pense pouvoir chanter ? (j'opine du chef) Très bien, montre nous de quoi tu es capable »

Je m'avance vers le micro, et démontre le talent que tu as repéré en moi. Il est épaté le Marvel maintenant !

« Et tu sais jouer d'un instrument ? »fit Cato.

« Du piano et un petit peu de guitare »ce que je viens de le prouver.

« D'accord fit Peeta. Tu es rentrée parmi maintenant. Bienvenue Katniss. »

Il es beaucoup plus sympa maintenant que tout à l'heure mais, bon . J'avais tout de suite vu sa gentillesse. Maintenant il faut juste rentrer à la maison et dire tout à Madge…

Souhaite moi bonne chance Papa, bisous

Ta Katniss


End file.
